


Practice ...

by orphan_account



Series: The Long Road [10]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things progress ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice ...

One thing that had changed between them was a drop in tension. James, in particular, was more relaxed now that they had admitted how things were and accepted the situation.

 

He’d made an omelette for supper and they listened to music while they ate, then James leaned back on the sofa and held his arms open for Robbie to lie against him. It was a reversal of roles, because it was normally James who lay against his lover.

 

Nestling against James’ chest, Robbie felt his hair being stroked gently and then a hand slipped slowly down to his waistband.

 

“Just one thing, Robbie,” James whispered in his ear. “I don’t want to have to kneel on the floor like the woman in the CD. Don’t make me kneel down, please.” Robbie turned his face up to be kissed and promised he wouldn’t; only what James wanted and felt good with.

 

James kept his eyes fixed on Robbie’s as he ran his tongue over Lewis’ lower lip, then slid it into his mouth, probing gently. The older man felt his own reaction, always slightly surprised by the intensity of it. Not since he’d been a teenager had he got such rapid and strong hard-ons. Hathaway’s long fingers were releasing him from his underpants and holding him firmly. Robbie groaned and pushed his hips up in pleasure. James smiled and started to stroke rhythmically, very calm, almost detached, working on his lover’s satisfaction and not his own.

 

Robbie lay across James’ lap on the sofa and his lover bent forward. For an instant James hesitated, the smell of the other man’s dick made him feel momentarily ill, the memories crowded in on him and he wondered if he was going to gag. One deep breath later, knowing he wanted to please Robbie, James grasped the shaft and, closing his mind to what he was doing, eased back the foreskin and licked the glans, running his tongue around the end, teasing and flicking it into the hole, causing Robbie to moan and writhe.

 

The moment of panic passed and James settled more comfortably into his task Slipping his other hand under Robbie’s balls, he began to bring his lips down to meet his fist, sucking gently, then moved his hand and took Robbie’s dick to the back of his throat, swallowing the end, remembering what he’d seen and what he’d been taught so long ago. He found he could do this without the old terror. This time was for him, for Robbie, nobody was making him do it. This time was OK.

 

Robbie was panting and moaning, thrusting his hips up and feeling Hathaway swallowing him, knowing his orgasm wasn’t too far away. Then he came, gushing into James’ throat, crying out like he hadn’t done in years, so carried away in pleasure. James swallowed his semen and tried not to choke, and then felt his lover’s cock dying in his mouth.

 

James wiped his mouth, feeling the corners raw and bruised but not minding.

“You OK?” Robbie panted. James nodded. He was better than he thought he’d be.


End file.
